The Worlds Greatest
by Judas Rising
Summary: Follow the long road to the top for one of the worlds greatest. Please Review :)


The Worlds Greatest 

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone, everyone owns themselves, the fan in the end is purely fictional. R.Kelly owns the song. 

Please Review :) 

***************************** 

*(yah,uh,yah,its the worlds greatest,Its the worlds greatest, 

come one, uh yah, worlds greatest) 

I am a mountain 

I am a tall tree 

ooooh I am a swift wind, 

Sweepin' the country 

I am a river, 

Down in the valley 

ooooh I am a vision 

And I can see clearly * 

I stood behind the curtain, waiting for my music to cue. The electricity was buzzing through the arena, much like the excitement buzzing through my body. This was it, the moment I have been waiting my entire career for, was right here, waiting for me to take advantage of it. 

I was finally making my debut in the World Wrestling Federation. After 8 years of hard work and training, I was finally able to show the world just what I was capable of. The feeling was unbelievable. Awe- inspiring. Unimaginable. My body and soul were filled with pride. 

I know some people who followed the local indies would recognise me, but that's about it. Most people would just sit there and wait... Wait to find out who I was and what I was capable of. 

*If anybody asks you who I am 

Just stand up tall 

Look 'em in the face and say * 

My music finally hit, and I walked out onto the ramp. Walking out for the first time in front of a packed audience is something unforgettable. It's hard to explain all the emotions going through you at the one time. I felt proud, I felt complete....I felt like the worlds greatest. 

*I'm that star up in the sky 

I'm that mountain peak up high 

Hey I made it, mmmmmm 

I'm the world's greatest 

And I'm that little bit of hope 

When my back's against the ropes 

I can feel it, mmmmmm 

I'm the world's greatest 

(the worlds greatest, worlds greatest , for ever ) * 

I flung my opponent into the ropes, giving them a shattering spine buster as he came into my arms. The oohs and aahs coming from the audience drove me to get up again and finish him off. My body was tired, but my heart was pumping. 

*I am a giant 

I am an eagle 

ooh I am a lion 

Down in the jungle * 

As I pinned him and the referee counted three, I tried not to smile. I had to stay in character, wait until I got backstage to explode with joy. I knew I was glowing, who wouldn't be? 

The crowd screamed as the ref handed me my belt, holding my other arm in the air. I got up on the top turnbuckle, lifting the belt high above my head. I looked out into the crowd and found the many signs with my name on them. 

I felt like a god. I felt immortal. I felt like the world's greatest. 

*I am a marchin' band 

I am the people 

ooh I am a helping hand 

and I am a hero 

If anybody asks you who I am 

Just stand up tall 

Look 'em in the face and say 

I'm that star up in the sky 

I'm that mountain peak up high 

Hey I made it, mmmmm 

I'm the world's greatest mmmmm * 

I layed there as he went for the pin. I didn't kick out of this one. I let him win. Not os much let him win, but I helped put him over. That's one part I love most about this business. The reward of putting someone else is so great. It's not about the cheers I get, the boo's or jeers, its about the reaction to the business as a whole. 

So many people helped put me over when I was starting in the federation, even before I got here. I see this as a way of paying my respect to them. Putting another up and comer over is more rewarding than any paycheck I could ever recieve. 

*In the ring of life i'll rain love (i will rain) 

and the world will notice a gift (oooohhhhh yahhhhh) 

when theres darkness i'll shine a light (shine a light) 

and veiws are so such a fact in me (Mmmeee) * 

I stepped backstage and Jeff thanked me once again. I shook his hand and patted him on the back. He was a good kid, he deserved a push. I went to my locker room and heard the last commentary from Jim Ross. He was saying how sick and sadistic I am, and how unbelievable it is that Jeff won my belt. Good Ol' J.R, always stirring up the fans. 

I didnt care that I was a bad guy, a heel. I knew that I would be the topic of conversation all over the internet and such for the enxt few weeks. My sick ways were getting a lot of attention. I didn't mind. Being recognised was a wonderful feeling. It was one of the greatest feelings in the world. 

*I'm that star up in the sky 

I'm that mountain peak up high 

Hey I made it,(said i made it, greatest) 

I'm the world's greatest 

(just a little bit) 

And I'm that little bit of hope 

When my back's against the ropes (i can) 

I can feel it (feel it) 

I'm the world's greatest 

Woooooooooooooo 

I'm that star up in the sky(star in the sky) 

I'm that moutain peak up high (oh yes i am) 

Hey i made it ( i'd a made it) 

I'm the worlds greatest 

and i'm that little bite of hope (little bit of hope) 

when my backs agenst the ropes (my backs agenst the ropes) 

i can feel it (I can feel) 

I'm the worlds greatest (i aint blinded) 

I'm that star up in the sky(way up high) 

I'm that moutain peak up high (highhhh) 

hey i made it * 

This is what the last 8 months of pain, suffering and rehabilitation was for. In the end, this is what it was all about. The money and fame don't mean anythign when you can stand int he middle of the ring after months of being out of the picture, and still here your name being chanted by a crowd of thousands. 

They remembered me, they respected me. I looked out into the crowd and saw the many signs being held up, my name adorning them like a hero's name adorns a comic book. Who would have thought that these people, the same people who loved to hate me last year, would love to love me now. 

I will have my first match next week, I can't wait. Actually, maybe I can wait. I want this feeling to last forever. 

The fans are standing for me, cheering and screaming. It's a change from the usual boo's and jeers. They are amking me feel like a hero. 

They make me feel like a champion. 

They make me feel like the worlds Greatest. 

*I'm the worlds greatest 

I'm that little bit oh hope 

when my backs agenst the ropes (and lock up) 

i can feel it (now i can just feel it) 

i'm the worlds greatest (greatest) 

hes the greatest (can u feel it) 

Can u Feel it (say the greatest) * 

I watched him stand in the ring, awe flashing across his handsome features. After 8 long months of rehabilitation, he had come back to the WWF. We all stood as one, screaming our respect for him. This time last year many of us would have booed him, but this is different. A career threatenign injury took him out of the business he loves. The business he lives, eats and breaths. And now he is back, much to our excitement. 

Watching him now, totally respecting our respect for him, is amazing. All the thoughts of what he's done in the past to our most loved wrestlers fly out the window as we wait in anticipation for what he is about to say. 

The Game has returned. 

He is our champion. 

He is a egend. 

He is the world's greatest. 

*Hes the greatest (can u feel it) 

can u feel it (and i'm so alive) 

hes the greatest (and i'm a man of the time yo) 

can u feel it 

hes the greatest (to pull me threw) 

Can u feel it 

I'm the greatest! * 


End file.
